The Calm Before the Storm RAPH X READER
by Labybro
Summary: You are abused, but you endure it. You are bullied, but you brush it off. Your life has been a living hell, but you swear it doesn't bother you. So what is it about this new hot headed...friend...He rubs you the wrong way but...it's not like it bothers you, does it? There shall be exposition, you don't meet the turtles right away !Warning! Swearing, Adult themes, Abuse, Gore
1. Welcome Home

" And in this time period many things occured, bringing the human race closer toward our present day, such as..."

You sighed officially tuning out your teacher. You had already read over this portion of the book out of sheer boredom the month prior. Besides it was the last period of the day, who was really listening anyway? Looking out the window you rested your head on your palm and took into account how the clouds had blotted out the entirety of the sky making the world gray and depressing, kinda like you. A small smile attempted to crawl onto your lips at the small yet dark comparison, but still worry began to eat at your stomach.

 _please don't storm._

Turning your gaze down from the sky you swiveled your eyes about, perusing the building as if reading a novel. Trying to find an image in the cracks in the brick work or trying to read the illegible graffiti that speckled the dreary and boring buildings. Another smile threatened to wriggle its way onto your face when you saw the graffiti. The vandalized building seemed to gain character with the mostly neon orange display of freedom, defiance, and expression.

Expression...Something you apparently lacked in conversation with people, or that's what people said at least. Breathing in deeply, your eyes fell shut out of exhaustion. You'd been pretty tired as of late because of your insomnia acting up. Slowly, in your short doze, your elbow began to slide farther away from its original position. You started awake and were able to just barely save your face from slamming into the desk. Blinking you raised your head back up to its original position this time directing your attention to the teacher.

The room was deserted, not even the teacher was present, you must have really dozed off. Sighing you began to collect your things. On the way out you checked the board and it read: **Ms. (Y/n) detention tomorrow after school for sleeping in class, also have a three page essay on my desk tomorrow morning on the chapter discussed today.**

Your eyebrow twitched in irritation at the BS scribbled on the whiteboard. Oh well it's not like it was the ten page essay he made you do last time. Shuffling out of class you noticed that the halls were empty save for a few janitors. You checked your watch 4:37pm. School had ended at 2:30.

 _Damn_.

If you weren't home before... _her_ , you'd be murdered for sure. Sprinting to your locker you ignored the many offensive sticky-notes and gum wads that decorated it. Wrenching it open you grabbed your backpack and dashed for the exit.

Outside you sprinted, your feet barely touching the ground as you dodged people, cars and bikers, even the occasional stray animal. You rammed past trash cans and rounded corner after corner nearly causing accidents as you went. Any injury sustained now would be nothing to what you would obtain if you were late getting home, so you ran, and ran, and ran.

Rounding a corner you bumped into somebody or somebodies by the groans of pain that filled the air. Looking up you made eye contact with both. A boy with black hair, a bandana, and missing teeth, and a girl with fiery red hair and sparkly baby blue eyes.

"Sorry..." You breathed, _no time_ you screamed internally and bolted away from them, you felt bad but you did say sorry, but again, _no time_.

Turning the last corner you barely had traction as you threw yourself into a boot grinding halt. You were at the front of your apartment building, watching as a bleach blonde climbed the steps looking in all sense of the word pissed.

 _She_ was here.

Turning around you prayed that she never noticed you. You scurried your way around back and pulled the rope you had rigged to the fire escape. The ladder wasn't even fully down before you were already climbing it to the fifth floor. Flight after flight, you never slowed. Reaching your widow you prayed that you left it unlocked.

It was, by some great force it was _unlocked_! Raising the window up you slipped into the room and onto the strategically placed bed. Slamming the window close you ripped out your homework and made your bed look as messy and used as possible. Papers were scattered along with textbooks. Hearing footsteps (stomps) coming down the hall you pulled your jacket and boots off quickly and grabbed any of the textbooks laying around and flipped to the middle of the book. Just as you had evened out your breathe to be normal, you nearly has a heart attack as your door was almost torn off its hinges. What entered in might as well been a thunder storm. The aforementioned blonde made her presence known as she pissedly glared at you. "You been studying?" Was the drunk slur that left her lips.

Looking up from the book you answered in an almost whisper, "Yes ma'am"

"Good" she spat,"Learn somethin' you piece a $h!+."

You chose to flinch, if not worse would be thrown at you. "Yes, ma'am"

"Pathetic..." A small silence filled the room as you kept your eyes downcast. A growl finally broke the one sided tension laced throughout the room. A physical shiver ran up your spine. It was your stomach. Your entire body froze over as you felt eyes bore into you. You looked up, at the women and dropped your book as you watched the perfectly still blonde. You began to inch backward on the bed.

"Was that you?" The blonde asked calmly. The calm before the storm. "N-no." you lied covering your stomach. Your back hit the wall.

No.

You were trapped.

Why? Why now? Why did your stomach decide now that you were hungry. Sure it'd been a few days since your last "meal" but you'd gone much longer without it before! What was wrong with your body! What was wrong with you! You looked back up at the calm women. She slowly began to advance. You gasped and curled further in on yourself. The closer she got the more you smelled the lingering smoke and alcohol.

 _No_! She was drunk! That means the her job was going to be sloppy and that meant bruises would be put anywhere! Anywhere was bad because you wouldn't be a able to hide them from everyone, especially her when she was finally coherent again. She'd just be even more pissed! More anger meant harder beatings. If she landed one on your face, you'd be _ruined_!

Slowly she climbed partially onto the mattresses. Reaching out her hand toward you she whispered, "You just lied, come here."

Tears immediately broke past your eyes like a dam. You sobbed involuntarily and gasped out, "N-no no nonononono! Gah!" You shrieked as she grabbed a fist full of your h/c hair. "I SAID " _come here_ "!"

You pressed yourself as far into the corner as physically possible, to no avail as she grabbed your wrists in one hand and hauled you off the bed. "No no, _stop_!" You fought, like hell you _fought_ , but even in this drunken and enraged state she was stronger than you, _always_ stronger than you.

She threw you on the floor, you attempted to run as always, but only got so far. So far being into the cramped hallway of your cheap apartment.

 _Fear_ , cold _fear_ is what you felt as an icy hand gripped your shoulder. Breathing heavily you glanced over your shoulder. You saw a round flesh toned object being thrown at you. Pain flared on the right side of your face as the rest of your body followed the momentum of the punch into the wall behind you.

Pain bloomed on your shoulder blade and at the back of your head. You weren't quite seeing straight and colors were staring to blur together. Your stunned body slid to the floor in a heap. White socked feet approached you and you watched as they began to nail you in the stomach repeatedly.

 ** _Kick_**

 ** _Kick_**

 ** _Kick_**

 ** _*crack*_**

Stars were seen as something broke.

 _ ***wheeze***_

 _ **Kick**_

 _ **Kick**_

 _ ***Gag***_

Vomit was now puddled on the floor and your throat was on fire from the screaming you didn't notice you were doing and the acidy bile.

She rolled you over with her foot. You struggled to keep your head aloft. "You sick excuse for a human being, you're no better than those freaks on the news." She spat on you and with one more good placed kick, you were unconscious. Your head sploshed into your splatter of barf and then the world was black.

The last thing you registered was your subconscious screaming a question it already had an answer to: **_Why mum, why?_**

 ** _...because he didn't want you..._**

Comment pleeeeezeee!


	2. Schooling

Waking up was the hardest part. It always was after any beating. It was almost as if you were fighting for your life but it was a lazy kind of battle. You were being pulled further under the warm and terrifying blanket of sleep. But you couldn't stay there you had things to do and number one on that list was to survive.

 _Survive_

 _Why? It hurts_.

 _..._

Lazily you blinked open your eyes only to clamp them shut again. That dim hall light was shining too brightly for your taste. Again you opened your eyes and this time forced them to adjust. Slowly you lifted your head up off the ground.

A horrid smell hit your nose and you notice that you were laying in a puddle of dried barf. You shook it off.

 _Ouch_

A crick was embedded deep in your neck from the odd position you had passed out in. Sitting up you ignored the flames eating away at what you subconsciously assumed was a cracked rib. As you adjusted to your new wounds you tried not to move your torso at all.

You went through a few movements, testing your arms and wiggling your toes. Seeing as your were fully functional you collapsed back onto the wall behind you. This action jarred your entire body and your cracked rib. You went to scream but thought better of it and sufficed with slamming your teeth into your tongue. A low whine left you as you tasted something warm and metallic. Closing your eyes you huffed sending even more pain through your chest.

Wheezing softly through your nose you checked the watch that you never took off. Being the nerd you were, the watch was a gadget of sorts. You had to twist the gold ring around it and the top would pop up. The inside contained the actual clock and a picture that was so very dear to you.

 _6:54_

Looking into your room you saw that the sun was just rising. It was morning... School started at 7:30. Internally panicking you staggered your way to your feet, all the while your rib protesting. You grabbed a towel from the linin closet and quickly wrapped your head to get the barf dried hair away from your face. Quickly you made your way to the kitchen and flung the fridge door open.

 _Please be food, please be food, please be food!_

You mentally begged. No the possibility of food was not for you but for the women passed out on the couch surrounded by beer bottles and hard liquor. You had to make her breakfast, after all she was your Mum, or that's the reason she gave you. You didn't see any benefit in it other than avoiding a beating.

Still searching the fridge you found spoiled milk, spilled orange juice, and...EGGS!

You ripped them from the fridge and giddily began to cook them, sunny side up, how _she_ liked them. You were as silent as possible with only a few _clanks_ here and there, but you were skilled in this art. If you could do one think right, it would be cooking.

You finished quickly and slipped her food into a not so dirty plate. On your way from the kitchen you grabbed a little too ripe apple and made it to the bathroom where you learned heavily onto the countertop. Turning on the cold water you lifted your shirt a little to see your new would. It was all blue, fading out to purple and then to red. Looking at it made it hurt more. You turned and inspected your back, the bruise wrapped all the way around, and...Oh look, your shoulder was also throbbing and purple.

Staring into the mirror, _Shake it off,_ you told yourself. The wounds didn't make you feel any better. You put down your shirt again.

Next you looked at your damaged face... _Face_...FACE! OH SHIT, NO, NO, NONONONO! Tears sting your eyes as you looked at your bruised face. The right side of your face looked ass if you were hit with a brick. Tears streamed down and stung the cuts you had littered there.

 _Suck it up_

And that's what you did. You swiftly turned away from the mirror, trembling lips held high, and turned on the shower. Not bothering to wait for it to heat, you stripped and plunged into the fridged stream of water.

Five minutes later you sprung from the now burning water and immediately shuffled to your room, whilst drying. Checking your watch again you saw the time

7:10

Quickly you threw on your cleanest hoodie and a pair of paint splattered jeans. You slipped on your "vans" and made your way to your single mirror. Looking at the bruise again you thought

 _I guess I'm going emo today_

Grabbing your brush you quicky did up your hair in a horrible attempt to hide it. Grabbing some concealer you tried your best to cover the open cuts, hissing as you went.

 _Better_

You thought as you revaluated yourself. Grabbing your backpack, and a duffle bag you slipped two small black and silver objects into the duffle, quickly you opened your window and jumped out, landing on the fire escape. Letting your window down you cracked it ever so slightly for later access.

No time to spare you flew down the many steps to the bottom and not even bothering with the ladder at the final step, you jumped and hit the ground running.

You made it to school in record time, albeit sweaty, panting, and aching. You stumbled to your locker, once again ignoring all of the gum wads and post it notes. You unlocked it quickly and shoved everything inside, including the duffle bag. Youo somehow ignored the pain coursing through your chest.

Checking your watch again you turned to head to class, but was stopped as you ran snack into someone. Looking up you saw the boy you ran into yesterday. " Hey there toots~" he said slyly, attempting to appear attractive.

"What do you want gappy?" You asked really uninterested in his attempt at flirting.

Laughter bubbled up behind him and you looked to see the red head as well. Raising an eyebrow you waited until she composed herself. "Haha- I told- haha- you-*gasp* she didn't- haha- want you*breathes* Casey"

"Casey..." You said trying out the name.

"At your service m'lady" he said once again appearing in front of you. He clasped your right hand and set to kiss it. You quicky pulled it away, wiping it on your hoodie, causing your rib to flame.

The red head snorted and smiled at you,"Sorry if we got off on the won't foot, yesterday included," she said referring to you mowing them over previously. She extended her hand, "Hi, my name's April O'Neill, and that moron over there is Casey Jones-" he cut her off

"Hokey extraordinaire, master of charm, good looks, the tamer of beautiful women, such as yourself, High School student by day, vigilante by night-oof" he ended his ramble there as April elbowed him in the ribs. You nearly collapsed at the thought of a pointy elbow jabbing you in the side. Back to April, she smiled too brightly, "Don't mind him, he's just a creative writer with childish fantasies."

... silence...

You all awkwardly stood there until you realized that April was analyzing you, more accurately, your face. Your eyes widen in realization "Hey is your fac-" you didn't hear her finish her question, because you had already bolted, down the hall, up the stairs and to your class. Breathing, you ignore the sharp flare ups , and checked your watch out of habit.

7:26

 _Earliest I've ever been_

Your small victory didn't last long as you realized that the red hea-, no, April could tell that something was wrong. Checking your watch again your morning caught up with you and everything at once began to scream, it was going to be a long day.

 _At least I get to go do the_ ** _thing_** _after school._

And with that thought the bells rang, and the teacher began her lecture.

_  
Now comment!


	3. Art

It was after school, and you were already at your locker, fidgeting with your lock and praying that it would open soon. You glared at the silver object and finally noticed what was hindering you. Upon closer inspection there was a key jammed into the bottom and snapped at the base.

Your eyes relaxed and you went to turn in search of a janitor. This was not the first time, this had happened a few times previously. One of the students had thought today would be a good day for a repeat. Before you had turned all the way, black and white swarmed your vision. Looking up you saw Casey, smirking. "Having trouble there toots?" He asked and winked at you. You gave him an unemotional stare. "Um, n-" you didn't finish as he brushed past you to observed your lock. "So, some bozo shoved a key in here and snapped it?" He asked for once without trying to flirt. He seemed genuine, "Why would someone do that?" He asked looking you in the eye. You didn't blink or flinch as you pointed down to the floor where post it notes were scattered, along with pre-chewed gum. "Its not the first time." You said a he bent down to grab a few post it's and read them aloud.

*Looser, Bitch, Bastard, Useless, Worthless, unwanted, go away, just die..."

He looked up to you slowly in shock, "You're bullied?" The question was a horrified whisper, "Yes." You said impatiently, "Now can you move so I can get my lock fixed?" You attempted to fiddle with it, only for him to grab it. "I got the tools you need to fix it!" he said with a gap toothed smile. He pulled out of his bag a pair of needle nose pliers and set to work, not ten seconds later the key was out and he handed the now popped lock to you. He also handed you the needle nose pliers.

"Keep those, just in case." He said with a smile and backed away slowly pointing fingers guns at you. You blinked at him until he edged around the corner and out of sight.

Slightly amused you shook off his antics. Turning to your now functioning locker you swiftly, albeit clumsily, opened your locker and pulled out your (f/c) duffle bag and backpack. Throwing them both on you bolted out of the school, ok so more of a sad jog/limp because of your wounds.

 _ **( So hey, here's a time skip because I'm lazy, also how's the story going?)**_

Turning right you make it to your destination... an ally...

Yes an ally. Just enough sun light shown through the small area , bouncing off the trash cans and bear bottles illuminating it. It gave off a concrete mystical vibe and you were loving it! This small little expanse held so much potential you could barely breathe!

You pulled out your phone and a speaker with really bad audio quality. Setting both down on a trash can you turned your duffle bag upside down and a barrage of about ten different colored spray cans clattered to the ground. You savoured the sound, that was the sound of opportunity.

Grinning you picked up your phone and found your music app. You hit the playlist "Arty party" then shuffle and slipped away as barely recognizable words streamed from the crappy speaker.

You turned to the left and saw your prey, or canvas, a poor and unsuspecting white wall. What could you do with your latest victim, there were so many possibilities and you had all the time in the world (about 2 hours, but who was counting, really?)

Grinning psychotically you bent down and picked up a bright orange spray can and set to work. The sound as the paint streamed from the nozzle had you fidgeting with joy. The harsh chemical smell had long sense stopped bothering you, but you raised your collar over your nose anyway.

Picking up another can another burst of color streamed from the new one this one much darker and colder.

You sighed in content as you slowly began to melt into a loose rythme.

 _Green here, a light blue there, can I shade with some purple?_

Your thoughts swam as your creativity came alive, like wild fire it spread. You still had to work around your cracked rib, bruised shoulder, and throbbing face but you were so happy you ignored it as best you could.

Getting into the music was easy and you began to sing along, you danced around to your own beat and just let loose and _relaxed_.

Something impossible to accomplish at "home". You shook the thought off.

 _You're free for now so chill..._

Doing just that, you barely noticed as the time slipped by, song after song, idea after idea the sunset and the street lamps kicked on and 5:30 had well passed when you finally snapped out of it with the aid of your speaker making the most ungodly sound accompanied by the clatter of a trashcan. Starteld you dropped your can and the lyrics of the song died on your lips.

 _ **~Transition to a little earlier like right at sundown, hehehehehe~**_

 _ **With the turtles**_

 _BEEEEEEEEEPPP BEEEEEEEEEPPPP_

"Donnie cut that damn alarm off! What is it even for?" Yelled a certain hothead.

"Sorry, sorry! It's an alarm I gave to Mr. Murakami just in case he ever had some trouble..." Donnie trailed off, while looking around at his brothers.

"Wait something's happening at Murakami's!" Mikey screamed panicking.

"Then what are we waiting for? I've been waiting all day to pound something, no, SOMEONE!" Raph said pounding his fists and smirking.

Leo smiled, "Alright team let's head out!"

And just like that, they were a team on a mission _(A/N comment if you get the reference)_

 ** _(At Murakami's)_**

"Booyakasha!" Mikey wailed as they burst through the door, only to find Murakami cowering behind the counter, no criminals in need of a beat down in sight. The shop was a mess with broken glass and over turned chairs, dents in the counters and food thrown everywhere.

" Mr. Murakami!" Leo yelled as he hopped over to check on the poor old guy. "What happened? We got the alert, are you ok?" Leo looked him over, he had a few bruises but nothing incredibly serious.

"Oh, it's just you boys, I thought they had come back. They were very violent for some reason today."

"Who was it Mr.M?" Mikey asked looking over the counter, "The Purple Dragons."

 _Growl_

Everyone turned to look at Raph who looked more pissed than usual, "Those assholes! How dare they do this to you! Let's go pummel those swine!"

 _ **(A wicked cool transitoooooinnnnnn)**_

Stopping you turned around to see what had happened. Your speaker had been smashed, no obliterated by...was that a bat? Looking up to the owner you silently cursed. It was the Purple Dragons.

"Hey there, (interest derogatory nickname)." Greeted Fong

Your eyes slightly widened, he hadn't used that one since the day you had your first run in with them. It was about a year ago when it all went down...but that stories for another day. Just know that you walked away with a lot less than you came with.

Blinking at them you asked, "Can I help you assholes?"

You only exceeded in making them angry. The tension in the small area became tangible and you were suffocating over the thought of your already injured body. If this went down as it usually did, then you might not walk away like all the times before.

"You know what we came here for slut! Don't play dumb, give us the money and then you'll be left alone for another month."

Sighing you began to shuffle over to your bag, "Fine fine, don't get your panties in a wad, just let me get the money-" you were cut off as a small knife flew past your face and into the graffitied wall behind you. Your eyes were wide as you turned to them again.

"We're not dumb girly!" You cringed, you hated that nickname more than the word slut.

"We know you don't pack lightly, especially on this side of town, Tsoi go check the bag! Grab her Sid!" Fong snapped his fingers.

Sid grabbed you roughly causing you to hold in a cry of pain. He got a good grip on your arms and I twisted them dangerously behind you. You froze feeling the bizarre sensation right before your arm snapped. Luckily he didn't push any further. The pain in your shoulder had you ripping a whole in you bottom lip. Your rib throbbed with what you were enduring.

Tsoi sauntered to the bag and fished out two black and silver blades. "Here ya go boss!" He said tossing them to Fong.

Taking a moment Fong admired the two weapons. He held them up in the light and smirked, "You're practically harmless without these troublesome things." You growled lowly just praying to be anywhere else.

"Hey, Tsoi, does she have the money?" Fong asked getting bored of the blades. "She ain't got it boss..." The man trailed.

Fong growled in rage. You stayed as composed as you could, but on the inside you were a melting pot of emotion. What were you going to do?

They already had you pinned.

Fong had your only chance of escape.

And you didn't have their money.

No running.

No hiding.

You were screwed.

"Eh bitch!" Yelled Fong, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"You don't have the money..." he slowly began to walk forward, like a predator with his prey insight. You made eye contact and a sudden gleam slipped into his eyes and a chill ran throughout your entire body. You knew that look, you feared that look, and there was no end to the fear as he eased ever closer.

You closed your eyes as he got into your personal space and only opened then when you felt his breath on your face. Looking into his eyes you say your own despair peering back at you and an ugly hunger that slept in your nightmares.

"You don't have the money" he breathed out, his breath reeked on tobacco and alcohol, the smell making your mind flash back to your "mother", only making you wallow more in self pity.

"No, I don't." You stated, voice cracking and wavering with just those few words.

"But" he said as if there was an upside to this situation. "You have something more valuable you could give us..." His voice was acid and it was eating away at you.

You didn't want to be here, why were you here, you just wanted to go home... _home..._

"No." Your pupils constricted, tears pricked your eyes and you went weak in the knees. Sid had to hold you up at this point.

"Oh yes~" Fong hissed as his mouth collided with yours.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Go comment and like

I uploaded this from Wattpad so if the formats weird or something I'm just lazy


	4. SNEAK PEAK into Chapter 4

WARNING: MENTIONS OF MOLESTATION

* * *

"Stop it!" you cried as tears stung your eyes and cheek. "No! I don't want this, please stop!" you wailed as Fong defiled you. You long since had your hoodie ripped off of you causing your shoulder to burst into flames of pain that trailed all over the general area. Your ribs were also alight with agony. When Fong had found your wounds he used then to his advantage, each plea or scream resulted in him aggravating the bruises causing you to scream louder or destroy your bottom lips or tongue in attempt to muffle your howls of pains.

This was horrid. You'd rather be dead at this point, he continued to assault you, from forced kisses to his icy hand trailing your mostly exposed body. By the grace of whatever forces lived in the universe you still had your pants on. Fong was currently fiddling with your bra, trying and failing to unclasp the thing. You wailed and blubbered and just like that night a year ago no one heard or no one cared of your cries. You were at your breaking point and resigned to your fate once more. Sid had your arms pinned, Tsoi had your legs, and Fong was having his way with you.

Taking in a ragged breath, you let out one more earth shattering wail that lead into a choked gasped and into another scream as Fong brutally punched you in the ribs. Bowing your head you slipped into your numb just state as you felt your bra be unclasped.

Too bad though, if only you held on just a little while longer, you would have seen the most miraculous thing. A green and red angel had leaped from the rooftop and fatally beat the shit out of Fong and the others.

* * *

I usually never do this, actually I've never don't this but here's a sneak peak into the next chapter. Tell me what you think please.


	5. Red and Green Savior

WARNING: MENTIONS OF MOLESTATION

* * *

"Stop it!" you cried as tears stung your eyes and cheek. "No! I don't want this, please stop!" you wailed as Fong defiled you. You long since had your hoodie ripped off of you causing your shoulder to burst into flames of pain that trailed all over the general area. Your ribs were also alight with agony. When Fong had found your wounds he used then to his advantage, each plea or scream resulted in him aggravating the bruises causing you to scream louder or destroy your bottom lips or tongue in attempt to muffle your howls of pains.

This was horrid. You'd rather be dead at this point, he continued to assault you, from forced kisses to his icy hand trailing your mostly exposed body. By the grace of whatever forces lived in the universe you still had your pants on. Fong was currently fiddling with your bra, trying and failing to unclasp the thing. You wailed and blubbered and just like that night a year ago no one heard or no one cared of your cries. You were at your breaking point and resigned to you fate once more. Sid had your arms pinned, Tsoi had your legs, and Fong was having his way with you.

Taking in a ragged breath, you let out one more earth shattering wail that lead into a choked gasped and into another scream as Fong brutally punched you in the ribs. Bowing your head you slipped into your numb just state as you felt your bra be unclasped.

Too bad though if only you held on just a little while longer, you would have seen the most miraculous thing. A green and red angel had leaped from the rooftop and fatally beat the shit out of Fong and the others.

(With the turtles, right after leaving Murakami's)

"How do we even find those creeps?" Mikey asked, they were moving at an alarming rate, all thanks to the hot head going about triple the speed that they usually do. "I'm not really sure, and would you slow down Raph!" Leonardo sighed as Raph only increased his speed. "Donnie, you got anything?"

"Well if someone would slow down I could possibly sync into my spy-roach network and see where they were at least heading." Donny spoke glaring at Raph's shell.

"Raph!" Leo yelled, no response.

"Raph pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeeee!" Mikey wailed. Raph stopped abruptly and spun to face them.

"WHAT do you WANT?! And stop making that horrid sound!"

Mikey froze kind of scared to be in the way of Raph's rage. Stiffly he lifted his arm and pointed at Donny, "He has a way to track the Purple Dragons!" Mikey then slipped behind Leo just as Raph blew up "Why didn't you say so earlier!?

A congregation of sighs was heard among the four along with the telltale sound of facepalming.

"Any-way" Donny drawled out pulling out his T-phone, "Give me a minute to lock in on their signals" a moment of silence past and Raph took the time to calm down.

Breathe in

Breathe out

Breathe in

Breathe ou-

"FOUND THEM! My spy-roach found them in an alley off of Durham."

"Well let's go!" Raph exclaimed already hopping to the next rooftop.

Mikey shrugged, "You heard the man, Booyakasha!" He yelled following Raph.

Donny and Leo looked at each other and smiled, "Shall we?" Leo asked gesturing after them. "Definitely, or Raph kicks our butts."

(Raph's pov)

I don't know why but I was way more siked than usual. I felt really excited just thinking about pounding those purple freaks into the ground. NO one messes with Murakami. I mean come on he's BLIND and he's not a bad person, and plus he's OLD. He also gives us food, good food at that, but that's not the point. The point is, those purple punks were gonna pay!

I felt a smirk appear on my lips, almost to Durha-

"Stop it! No! I don't want this, please stop!"

What the hell?! That came from about two blocks ahead... THAT'S DURHAM!

I heard a shriek and it sent ice flowing through my veins...What was going on? I heard another scream, this one was more strained and pain filled.

One more block

Mikey appeared on my left, his eyes held little traces of fear in them, "Raph, what was that?" he asked quietly and kind of hesitantly. I picked up speed wanting to know that myself. I landed on a roof on Durham looking for the alley Donny told me about. I listened closely and bounded off to the right on gut instinct, what I saw when I reached the alley had me frozen for a second, my eyes widened in shock. Those- those BASTARDS HOW DARE THEY!

They were in the process of violating some girl who looked like she went through hell. I felt my hand switch for my sais, they were not getting away with this. Bruises and scrapes scattered her body two in particular looked alarmingly fresh and aggravated.

Oh I was going to kill these bastards, and no one was going to stop me. My blood was burning through me, and my senses seemed to be magnified. My mind went blank and the next thing I registered was running my sai through Fong's abdomen. The other two jumped back instantly and Fong cried out in pain and surprise. I savoured that sound, it was music to my ears. The girl slumped back against the alley wall and slid to the floor. I watched her as she curled into a tight ball on her side. I felt Fong's blood gush onto my hand. It was hot and sticky and I didn't pay much attention to it. I had two more bastards to skewer. My breath was still heavy and my blood continued to boil.

Looking back to the others, both tried to make a break for the exit, but we're blocked by Leo and Don. I threw Fong aside and raced after the two frozen in fear. I brought my sais down hard into each of their shoulders. I wasn't done, I kicked them both forward and mercilessly ripped my sais out of them. They both cried out in a symphony of agony. Blood fished out of their wounds like mini crimson fountains.

It wasn't enough.

Oh no, not for what they did.

I growled, I was going to kill them, I was going to kill them, I WAS GOING TO KI-

"RAPH!" I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and someone hugging my waist. "Let me go! Let me the hell go!" I hadn't realized that I was brutally beating Fong into the concrete. Blood was everywhere and I was still seething.

Those bastard, those sons of bitches, those-those, I was running out of insult to think of. "I said LET. ME. GO!" I was thrashing around but they wouldn't let go. I was almost hyperventilating, they were constricting my movements, I had to move, I HAD TO MOVE! What did they not understand about, let go?! I wanted so bad to keep pummeling them. What they did was unforgivable. In my pit of rage I was able to break my arms free, but the ones around my waist stayed firm. I tried writhing around, this was ridiculous, Just let go, let go, just-

I was slammed into the ground. All the air was knocked out of me along with all my rage. Orange and green flooded my vision and I finally saw.

Blood, it was everywhere. Who was that in front of me? Mikey. He looked afraid, and not like before. This time his pupils were constricted and baby blue was almost all that could be seen. Wait, was he looking at be like that? Sitting up slowly, he flinched back. Blinking I reached my hand toward him, he took a step back...Confused I noticed a lot of red was on my hand. Oh, blood. Looking back at Mikey he looked behind me, I followed his gaze to Leo, he was checking someone, or somethings pulse, I couldn't really tell, it was a crimson, bloody mess.

Looking past him I saw Donny hunched over by a smudged mural on the wall. Alley wall...alley...I gasped. Oh shit. Looking around I remembered what I could. It was all so fast and blurry. Girl, Purple Dragons, Assault, blood. My anger tried to resurface when I thought of why I was pummeling them, one look at MIkey however had me ice cold. He saw me do that. Leo saw me do that. Donnie saw me do that. I just did that. I stood to my feet quickly. The girl.

 _The Girl_

I was about to run over to Donny when a sword appeared at my throat," Go take a seat Raphael."

 _Raphael_

"Leo…" I breathed,"Sit." he bit back,"You've done...enough" his eyes fell to who I presume was Fong,"Is he…" I didn't want to finish it. "No, but his pulse is faint...go sit."

"What about the girl?" I attempted to duck under hit sword, he unsheathed his other one and placed it at my chest

"SIT! You are not to move Raphael." Leo's eye were ice cold and the disappointed glare wasn't enough to hide the fear and sadness swimming behind there. I physically deflated and plopped onto the cold ground. With nothing to do I looked around the now crowded alley. There was a duffle bag lying on the ground surrounded by spray paint cans. Looking up I saw the mural from before, it was astounding to say the least. Every inch was perfect, well except for a smeared portion near the right side. Following the direction of the smear down, my eye caught Donnie hunched over the girl. The girl…

Was… she ok?

Leo, left Fong and drifted toward Mikey's direction near the front of the alley. He stopped low and checked the others vital signs. He had ignored me when he walked past…

I felt a pang. I just noted it as the adrenaline wearing off.

Wwwweeeeeeeeooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwweeeeeoooooo

I jumped to my feet, the cops were coming. "LEO!" Mikey yelled. "Alright we're leaving!" He cut his eye to me, "Raph you take up the rear. Let's go!" Leo ordered halfway up the fire escape. "NO!" This came from Donnie. Leo looked at him confused. "What? Why? The cops are around the corner!?"

"This girl, she's badly injured, broken bones, fractured ribs, bruises, and she might as well be unconscious, she's in this trance sort of state, she needs medical attention!" Donnie explained slightly shaken.

"You know l want to help but you know what Splinter will do if he sees we brought someone home! We have other things to deal with." His gaze lingered on me." We can't, Donnie, I'm sorry!" Leo was up the roof as the lights closed in. Donnie sighed and quickly followed him. Mikey looked me in the eyes and raced after them. I froze.

No way was I leaving this girl when we could help her. She was the whole reason Fong was almost dead. Like hell I was going to leave her. Racing to her current position, I stooped low and tried to ignore her half nakedness. I spotted a hoodie nearby and thanked whatever God was out there. "Hey are you ok?" No response. "I'm Raphael, I know what my brothers said but, we're gonna help ya ok?" No response. "Can you walk?" Silence. "No then."

The sirens became louder.

I threw the hoodie over her like a blanket and as gently as I could scooped her up in my arms. Blood smudged the hoodie and what parts of her were exposed but I payed no mind. Turning on my heel, I balanced the new weight and leaped up the fire escape and onto the roof just as the police cars came and blocked the alley entrance.

Sighing I realized that I wouldn't be able to roof hop with her dead weight. She was still curled in that tight ball and that made her even harder to manage. I didn't want to jostle her around, especially with those injuries. Slipping into another alley I spotted a manhole cover. I grinned, I had just found my saving grace. The police were going to have this place courted off in a few moments, roof tops included, so I shifted the girls weight into my right arm and pried the cover off and slipped into the sewers, recovering the hole as I went. My feet splashed in the darkness and I turned on my T-phone light. I shoved the device into my belt and readjusted her again.

Taking a breath I headed for home, which luckily wasn't too far.

* * *

Please review tell me if I depicted Raph well, what I did wrong, what I did right anything really. REVIEW


	6. Introductions

Not thirty seconds into my escapade did my T-phone blare out that annoying ring tone.

"T-phone, activate hands free mode, Yello?"

"Raph where the hell are you? I told you to bring up the rear! We head out and when I go to look for you you're not even where you're supposed to be, guarding the back!" Leo's voice exploded from the small device strapped to my waist.

"Woah woah, ice your shell bro, I went ba-….had to, um...an errand er, yes an errand to go do- to run." I cringed, I was so bad at lying to my brothers.

"An errand! Are you nuts!? We need you back at the lair asap, we have a LOT to talk about! Hall shell Raphael and you are in BIG trouble and-" I cut his off.

"BIG TROUBLE? BIG TROUBLE?! Who- who da you think you are? I'm not some two year old kid who just wrote on the walls! Imma grown mutant reptile who just almost killed three gang members and is takin' up the responsibility of what my half-wit scary brothers were too chicken to do!" I froze remembering that I had just yelled over a barely conscious, traumatized, unresponsive, badly injured girl. My previously building anger fizzled out.

"Exactly! You are not two years old, I shouldn't even have to be making this call because if you were as old as you claimed to be you would have followed orders and would be tailing us right this minute."

I ground my teeth, "As I said before, I'm runnin' an errand and takin' care of my half-wit scary brother's responsibility." Leo began to say something else but I cut him off one more time, "I'll be home in thirty minutes, don't wait up. T-phone, hang up"

At the moment I felt like sliding down a wall and then burying my head in my arms like those angsty teens do on TV. So much for being a grown mutant reptile. I smiled or something like that. Leo probably hated me right now. Mickey is probably afraid of me. Donny, I think he's just disappointed. I sighed I felt like punching a wall I was so confused about everything. I was so mad at those purples punks. And I mean that's totally natural right? They wreak havoc all over this part of town and we're always battling them, but seeing them defile this girl. I looked down at her, the T-phone light didn't shine on her so I wasn't able to really grasp any of her features, but I was able to see that she didn't have her eyes closed. "Hey, hey!" You didn't respond, I waved my hand in her face, she didn't even attempt to follow it with her hand. Donnie was right, she was in a trance state. Poor girl.

I growled.

She was the reason I was in this mess. Then again it's not her fault. But then again again, why was she out this late anyway. Doesn't she know a dame like her is fresh meat on this side? I shook my head and then remembered that mural. Had she done all that? It was amazing. It was so colorful and vibrant the colors seemed to jump off the wall and tell a story. It was so intricate and mesmerising, it hadn't fully dried either but it was still rather amazing. Too bad, part of the mural had been smeared, some of the paint remained on her hair from when she slid down the wall. Blue and orange mingled into her hair making her seem kind of like a work of art. I rolled my eyes, when did I become an art aficionado?

The journey was silent, except for my sloshing through water. The lack of sounds let me stew in my thoughts and I only grew more enraged and depressed. My steps started to slow as I was getting closer to the crib. I let the knot in my stomach be my anger instead of the apprehension I know was eating at me. I began counting my steps to calm my "rage".

One

Two

Three

Four

Fi- "mmph"

I almost jumped out of my shell, it had been so quiet. I wasn't hearing this was I? No, I guess not. The girl started shifting around. She released herself from the tight ball she'd been rolled into.

"Mrph"

My eye bugged, WAS SHE WAKING UP!? NOW OF ALL TIMES?!

"Um um" I started panicking. "Um shhhh, go-O to sleep, it's ok, you're ok, just go back to sleep, shhhh." I don't know what I was doing, it's not like she was asleep in the first place, she had her eyes open and she was unblinking for 20 minutes, that wouldn't be considered asleep. I very slowly closed her eyes, she wasn't fully "awake" and she didn't seem too aware of her surrounding. I shifted her weight around so I wasn't irritating her wounds. Once I assumed she was settled I booked it for the lair.

Nearing the final corner she started to snap out of it, she started shifting around a lot more. Turning the corner I stumble down the steps into home sweet home. I quickly vaulted over the gate. "Guys! Come quick!" they were all lounging around on the sofa as Leo paced. "Raph! Where the hell have you been!?" Leo screamed.

Nun pov

Donnie, Mikey, and Leo scurried over to Raph. Leo leading and Mikey tailing behind wearily. " Leo not now, we need to help this girl!" Leo's eyes graced over the you and his anger spiked off the charts. "Raphael! What are you thinking?! Didn't I say we couldn't bring this girl! What is master Splinter going to say? See you never list-"

"What am I going to say about what?" A voice piped walking up from behind them. "Ahhh master! Raphael disobeyed a direct order and brought someone to the lair" Leo babbled as his blood began to freeze over. "An injured person may I add sensei! She needs help and she's seriously banged up!"

"I see, and where did you find her?"

All the brothers froze. Raphael lowered his head and finally saw the features of the girl he was juggling. You had your eyes scrunched up and you seemed uncomfortable. You became restless and Raphael began silently panicking "Sensei can we discuss this later, I think she's waking up!"

" Alright Raphael, please quickly let's take her Donatello's laboratory."

"Thank you sensei!" Raph breathed relieved. He pushed past his family and quickly made his way to the lab. Donnie cleared his bed (which was located in the lab in the far right corner) and Raph as gently as he could layed the you there. "Um guys can we get a sheet or something, pLeAse?"

The turtles blushed deeply when they took into account the lack of clothes on the unidentified you. Mickey Swifty dropped a blanket over you, all the while keeping a hand over his eyes.

Everyone crowded around just as your eyes began to flutter.

"Mmph"

"She's awake!"

"Shhhh quiet down Mikey!"

"Hey hey I can't see!"

"Guys just back up give her some space…"

 _What the actual hell_

Voices were murmuring, one was kinda dorky, the other childish, one was gruff, one didn't seem too pleased.

Again. _What the hell_ you thought

Ow, ow ow

Your shoulder and rib were throbbing and your head felt like a nail was being hammered into it with every heartbeat. Breathing seemed difficult and it was as if you were being revived from the dead.

Your head started to clear and you blinked your eyes open. Everything was blurry but the majority of your vision was swarmed by different greens.

"Guys back up, let her breathe." the harsh voice whispered. You winced it was so loud and the lights were too bright, you half just wanted to go back to sleep.

You blinked your eyes a few times and the green smudge or smudges began to take shape. Shaking your head to clear it you went to sit up. You were stopped however, by two hands and a gravely voice, "Hey, take it easy!" One hand rested on your shoulder holding what you assumed was a blanket in place. The other was placed on your back and both were guiding you to lay down again.

 _Who the hell is…_

Looking to your left you were met with a green thing, with eyes.

"AAAAAHHH" you had slammed myself into the wall behind you. Your head also bounced against the wall and your shoulder and rib flared up in pain. You groaned aloud as you tried to get your wits about you.

Raphael was just as frightened as the you were. He and his brothers recoiled with your terrifying screeches. Mickey had latched onto Donnie's shell and wrapped his leg around him. Donnie was too preoccupied by trying to calm his breathing to really care.

"Who- who- WHAT ARE YOU? WHERE AM I?" You began to spout off rapid fire questions in a piercing squawk. You noticed your semi nakedness and grasped for the blanket you felt earlier. It was currently in the hands of the green thing from before. Tears pricked your eyes as you tried to cover yourself. Your wounds never ceased in their torment on your body. You curled in on yourself and turn your partially exposed body away from it.

This was too much, just way too much, you felt sick as a migraine began to engulf your mind.

This was a dream, just a dream

The building tears spilled over and down your face.

If it was a dream the rolling bile in your throat wouldn't be stinging your esophagus in that acidic way.

Just a dream

You begged yourself to believe as you hunched over and spilled the entirety of you stomach contents on what your hysteric mind assumed to be a bed. The same voices as before rose into an uproar. The wretches rocked your entire body. You struggled to stay up as you balanced on your knees and one arm, the other still trying to hold your bra in place.

Through your wretches something akin to a blanket was placed over you. You flinched looking left seeing another green creature. Again you stumbled back, but this time it was more as if you sagged against the wall to your right. Puke framed your mouth as your glazed eyes danced to the left once more. This time four of the green things were in view and what seemed to be a giant rat. Looking back at the green creatures they resembled...turtles?

"Turtles?" Your voice crackled out.

"Actually, we are _mutant_ turtles" piped the tallest one.

Your fingernails gripped the sheets. They talked…

"Oh, so I've lost my mind ha, ha ha HAHAHAHAHA" your hysteric laughter led into a coughing fit which morphed into dry heaving.

"Woah woah, take it easy!" The first turtle said. You attempted to calm down but you were already at your wit's end. The tallest turtle walked over and you flinched back. "Hey, it's ok I just got you some water." He passed you a cold bottle of water and quickly slipped back in line with the other. Your heaving subsided and you rocked back onto your butt. The sheet that covered you was massive so you didn't really worry about your body being exposed. Cracking open the bottle you guzzled half of the water and used the ready to get the taste of vomit out of and around your mouth.

After that it was just this heavy silence of you breathing heavy and the turtles analyzing your every move.

The almost forgotten giant rat spoke up softly, "What is your name my dear?" Your eyes restricted is surprise and fear, _the rat talked too?_

"No, your names first…" your abused throat ground out.

" I see how rude of us," spoke The giant rat, "Please call me Splinter"

"Splinter…"you echoed still trying to think straight.

"My sons, please introduce yourselves."

 _Sons?_

The tallest one who had handed you the water spoke first, "Hello, I'm Donatello." He was the geeky voice I heard earlier, and he wore a purple bandana.

The one that stood behind him was a much lighter green and wore an orange bandana, "I'm Mickey! I hope we can hang dudette!" He was rather adorable if you were honest with yourself.

So dorky and adorable. These new personalities were racking up. First April and Casey now these...what evers? What was next?

"Hi." You were snapped out of your thoughts when the one with the blue bandana and blues eyes stepped forward, "I'm Leonardo or Leo for short."

Well he was brief and didn't seem too pleased.

The fourth and final turtle took a step up, "I'm Raph." He wore a red bandana and had these crazy green eyes. He was the shortest of them but something in his eyes told you he had a massive personality. He gave off this distant vibe and you were a little curious.

A silence fell over all of them and they stared at you expectantly. "Oh." You blushed a little "Um…"

"Your name." stated the one in blue, Leo.

You paused but this night had been crazy enough so you threw caution to the wind and told them your name was, "Ymir" (I know some of y'all's names ain't Ymir but ya just lied to their faces so deal wif it)

"Ymir…" trailed the orange one.

"Alright Ymir" spoke Splinter "How did you and my son's meet?"

* * *

BOOM BOOM BOOM I WANT YOU IN MY ROOM!

JK this song was just stuck in my head. So here's a cliffy to just make you mad. Have a good day/ night

PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHERE TO TAKE THIS STORY!


	7. Responsibility

You paused but this night had been crazy enough so you threw caution to the wind and told them your name was, "Ymir" (I know some of y'all's names ain't Ymir but ya just lied to their faces so deal wif it)

"Ymir…" trailed the orange one.

"Alright, Ymir" spoke Splinter "How did you and my son's meet?"

Nun POV

The turtles froze at the question, the previous tensions had been smothered by the abused girl in front of them.

Raphael had stopped all movement, he wasn't even breathing. Ice was slowly creeping from his bones into his veins.

The others were all apprehensive about answering the question, Raphael's rage and brutal thrashing he gave the PD's eerily fresh in their minds. Luckily their lack of response was overlooked as you began to talk in a small voice

"How did I meet them…? What do you mean? I just woke up here...last I remember was painting my mural and then Fong showed up-" Fear flooded your eyes and you're breath hitched. You make a few odd gasping sounds and your pupils constricted. "F-fong...he-he", you were quivering remembering the dirty things he did to you…" oh my god, pl-please no no NO!" Your eyes had clouded over as you relived the moment. It was hell.

The turtles all took a step back as your demeanor switched from confusion to absolute panic and terror.

"She spoke of the name 'Fong' is she referring to the Purple Dragons?" Splinters calm voice directed the question to the boys, but his eyes never left the mess of a girl.

Again the turtles froze at the question, however, Donnie had enough sense to answer him "Yes, we had just been on patrol when we got an alert from the blind restaurant owner, Mr. Murakami, when we arrived the place was trashed. told us the PD's had done this, and we recklessly went to apprehend them." He paused quickly thinking of what to say next. Raphael was cold and sweaty, fearing that Donnie would spill about his psychotic outburst of rage. He listened closely expecting just that," However when we tracked them down to an alley near Durham Raph- um.. well, I mean we caught them harassing this girl here. W-we um...dealt with them accordingly and l-left." Donnie finished his explanation, keeping Raph's temper tantrum out of it.

Raphael visibly relaxed until he heard his name again when Leo began to speak "We left, however, Raphael stayed behind to get the girl, even though he was given a direct order to tail us home." the ending of his speech was very salty.

Splinter's eyes finally snapped from the weeping girl and to Raphael. His eyes asked a simple question, Why?

Raphael breathed, "I couldn't leave her sensei, she, she was extremely banged up, she has bruises everywhere. And she was really messed up in the head...I mean sh-she was unresponsive, but she was had stressed that she needed medical attention, although Leo was afraid that you'd be upset if we brought another human home...I'm not sure sensei, I really couldn't- I physically couldn't leave her, even if it was a direct order to do so." He sounded sincere if not a bit sounded confused and vulnerable.

Splinter eyed his sons, all seemed hesitant and timid. He knew they were hiding something, however, it would have to wait, they had company after all.

They sat in relative silence and digested their little story until a piercing scream broke the quiet.

It had been the girl, "NO NO, STOP STOP, I SWEAR I'LL HAVE THE MONEY NEXT TIME!" They had momentarily forgotten the girl's state.

Her eyes roamed the room widely, and she gripped the sheets tightly. Tears bubbled down her fear stricken face. In between screams she had burrowed her teeth into her now bloody bottom lip.

"Oh dear, what on Earth did they do to you?" Splinter inquired to her, kneeling to be eye level with her. Gently he reached out his hand and grasped Ymir's trembling one. She instantly jerked back flailing wildly and screaming. Splinter stood back and eyed his sons. He sighed.

"We need to calm her down before we take any further measures. Raphael!" the named turtle straightened and tore his eyes from the panicked girl. "Sensei?"

" I applaud you for being concerned and compassionate, however, she is still someone we do not know. You have brought a stranger to our home therefore, she is your responsibility." Splinter spoke quietly albeit strictly.

Raphael breathed, more than glad that is father was not too upset with him."Hai Sensei" He thought about what Splinter had said and grimaced, responsibility? What did that even mean?

He looked at Y'mir and drank in her shattered image. She was so distraught. She had begun shaking and her breath was heavy. Fear was laced into the seams of her existence...and he hated it. His anger began to slowly return. The PD's had done this. Why would they do this? What had she done to deserve this? Was this FUN? Or something sicker? His own breath became labored thinking about those bastards.

"How are we going to calm her down if we can't even touch her?" Mikey spoke for the first time in a while. "I'm not sure." Spoke Donnie "but we need to do it quickly so we can treat her injuries."

"Well," began Leo eying Raph, "since she's Raph's responsibility, he would be the one to do it" Leo glared at Raph, still miffed about the day's adventure. "Wait, what do you-"

"That is fair Leonardo" Splinter agreed, cutting Raph off "However Raphael is not good at things of this nature, you are to stay and help him"

"Bu-"

"No buts, Michelangelo, please prepare dinner for six, and Donatello please prepare to care for her wounds. I will we in the training area meditating" with that Splinter sauntered off leaving four distraught teenage mutants and a sniveling trauma filled girl in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ummmm...SO Im back? Hello its been forever and I apologize for that. Here's a little bit of stufff for you readers out there. I hope you can enjoy thisssssss. Also please dear lord jesus give me some feed back, Review, Tell me what I did right, tell me what I did wrong or just express yourself. Thank you again.


End file.
